Trust
by Cris Coursey
Summary: A Brotherhood romance. Creed was doing his usual: stalking and hunting pretties. However this pretty was more than she seemed, and Magneto was fixing to find out how much more. Could she place her trust in him? And more importantly could he trust her? OC
1. Chapter 1

Such a pretty little frail, I grinned already imagining the things I would force her body to do. She stood chest high, nice tits, and a great ass. She walked down the street with her nose down, avoiding everyone. That's what I liked, never had to worry about the shy ones having unexpected guests.

I slipped into a slow pace across the street, carefully tailing her up and down the city blocks. No one paid me any heed as I stopped to watch her enter the old run down apartments. I walked over, my eyes carefully surveying the layout. No security, possible drug dealers second floor, and mostly old people. Couldn't ask for better.

I walked in the front door, not surprised to find dirty tile and mold covered walls. Hopefully the little frail would put up a fight, cause this stench wasn't worth just a easy screw. I had to rub my eyes as the acrid odors assaulted me, I moved quickly up the steps. It wasn't much better on the next floor, seemed the druggies had a few skeletons theirselves. How'd people live like that? "Nasty fuckers," I murmered under my breath. I went to the third floor, the very last one, where I could smell the feminine scent the strongest.

Seeing what she lived in, I was half tempted to offer her a little cash first. I decided against it quickly, I liked a little fight. The door had been painted more recently than the rest of them, good. Hopefully, she kept her apartment up better.

I did a quick glance around, no one. I moved to the door, the lock was a simple catch, and was easily triggered as I slipped my claw in. Perfect. I stepped in silently. Standing beside the door, I was able to breath again. The frail believed in cleanliness, thank goodness. I spied an old air conditioner in the window, it's loud roar would thankfully drown out most of her screams. This just kept getting better and fucking better.

I scented the air, carefully placing her in the room to the right. A kitchen by the sweet aromas coming from it. I padded softly across the dark carpet, careful not to alert her to my presence just yet. I liked to be close when the first scents of fear peaked in the air. Between those and the screams there was nothing better enjoyed.

She stood, her back to me, as she stirred something in a crock pot on the stove. Smelled like meat, my luck just kept coming. I stepped into the kitchen, ready to pounce. My body already aching for the carnal pleasure that sweet ass would offer.

Her hair started cascading down in waves from the intricate knot on her head. I was stunned, it was a beautiful display as it's long lengths pulled form each other dropping over her body and over the floor. Momentarily distracted, I didn't notice as one of those mud brown strands slipped around my ankles until it was too late. She turned, her blue eyes narrowed on me, and I felt my legs pulled from beneath me. The hair latched out quickly clamping my hands to my sides, my legs to each other, and my neck against the floor. Bitch had got the drop on me!

"Care to tell me why your here?" she asked smugly, standing above me.

"My mistake, thought you were someone else," I grunted, trying to grin and play it off.

She smiled, but reached around into her jeans pocket. My eyes widened due to the fact I hadn't noticed she'd even had a large butcher knife. "Care to try again?"

I snorted, "Cut whatever, I'll just hurt ya worse when I get loose."

She laughed, "I let you up, you can eat, and you take your ass on."

My mouth dropped in surprise, "Seriously, Lady?"

"Seriously, as long as you agree to keep your hands to yourself." her eyes twinkled and I smiled flirtasiously up at the minx.

"What if I choose not to?"

She looked at the knife, twirling it in both hands. "Then I'll take you up on your offer to cut what I want off, and I'll get a free anatomy lesson."

"Fuck you, lady." I wasn't amused with her, attracted still, but not amused.

"Your choice, I got pot roast." She lilted.

"Fine." I uttered softly, upset with myself I'd been taken in by some bitch.

She gave me a curious look, but the hold of her hair loosened. I watched as it coiled back up into twin braids at the back of her head. She grinned, holding out her hand to help me up. "Got a name stranger?"

"Creed." I pushed the tiny hand back, jumping to my feet. I towered over her, even more so when I took a step up closer. I looked down at her, allowing my smile to reveal the elongated canines to be seen. I'd seen men break down over this look, but the woman just looked up in annoyance.

"Sit, Creed. I'll get ya a plate." She acted as if I didn't even phase her, and after the way she'd already gained the upperhand by being so unpredictable, I listened. I took a seat at the old wooden table in the corner.

It had been a long time since a woman had volunteered to fix me dinner, let alone served me in her own kitchen. I took the opportunity to watch as she gracefully moved about the kitchen, retrieving forks and plates, fixing the plates. Then with no preamble she sat a plate in front of me, plopping down across with her own.

I picked at the food at first, watching as she devoured hers. "Ain't never seen a woman eat like that 'fore." I stated.

She spared me a glance, "Well, I worked my ass off today, haven't had a chance to enjoy a good meal in the last four days, and was pretty much stalked home. Don't wanna watch, then don't look." I chuckled dryly at her cocky words, wasn't often anyone talked to me like that either.

"Ya gotta a name?" I asked growing more curious by the minute.

"Isis." she spat between bites. "Hurry up and eat, cause I'm kickin' your ass out pretty soon where I can sleep."

I dug in then, I wouldn't put it past the michevious witch to try it. She finished, finally taking the chance to watch me. I met her blue eyes, shrugged and enjoyed the homemade dinner. It'd been too long since I'd actually got to sit down and eat something like this for me to be any more annoyed at her.

"S'how come you livin' here?" I asked trying to delay my departure. Wasn't like there was much else to do at the moment, and she wasn't something you found every day.

"Ain't got much money. Where you live?" She drew her hands up under her chin, watching me with the same curiousity I was showing.

"With the Brotherhood." I admitted. They weren't very popular among frails or mutants at the moment.

"The terrorists?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"Something like that," I grinned cockily at her.

"Your telling me, I got a wanted criminal in my kitchen?" I laughed at the tone of her voice, she was unbelievable.

"Probably, ain't like I'm gonna hurt ya though." I assured her. I wouldn't either, I had my pride. "Yer one o' us."

She shook her head, seating back into her seat, folding her arms over her chest. "No, sir, I am not. I'm not a murdering theif looking to jack shit up."

I laughed at her description, "Brotherhood ain't like that. That's just the news talkin' shit." She cocked a brow, and I sighed. I sat my fork to the side, "Look, we're just trying to make a way in the world."

"Then get a job."

I snorted, holding my hands out where she could see the claws. "I can hide the teeth, but these are a little harder to keep under wraps, lady."

"Isis." she corrected.

" 'Sides, who the hell'd hire me?" I picked the fork up resuming my meal, appreciative of the large slab of meat she'd given me. "That why you keep yer hair up?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Yer hair," I motioned with the fork. "You keep it up to hide what y'are?"

She touched it, "Yeah, something like that."

"Could cut it." I offered. She gave me a annoyed glance, so I shrugged again. "Shouldn't hide what you are. Ain't good fer ya."

"Yet, running rampant blowing shit up and killing people would be?"

I shook my head, "We do it for mutants every where." I met her eyes, "S'people like you ain't gotta hide in places like this."

Her expression softened and I realized I was getting to her. Good, maybe she'd invite me back. I sure as hell wouldn't mind another dinner and if I could get in those tight ass jeans all the better.

"So what's it like?"

"What?" I asked taking my mind from the current thought of bending her over this table.

"The Brotherhood? What's he like?" The way she emphasized he, I knew exactly who she was talking about. The same one everyone did, Magneto.

When that man put his mind to something, he done it. I'd seen him learn a whole freaking language in less than a week, I'd seen him talk the X-men down like the fools they were, I'd seen him do a lotta things. He was impressive and he could talk the panties off a nun...

"How 'bout I take ya to meet him?" I asked, the idea quickly forming in my mind. Ladies liked power and once she saw how far up the ranks I was, the better chance I'd have.

She moved from the table, taking her plate to the sink. "I can't. You, people, are fugitives and if I was to get seen with any of you they'd be looking for me too."

I finished my plate, taking it to her. She took it, quickly scrubbing it, before putting it in the rack to dry. I held my hand to hers, "C'mon. I snuck in here on ya, and you fed me anyway, let me do somethin' nice fer ya." She looked over her shoulder at me. "Promise no one'll see ya."

She bit her lip, the indecision clear in her eyes. I grinned, dropping my chin to her shoulder, "He'll like ya, I promise."

She paused, clearly thinking about it. I waited patiently, not moving from my perch, enjoying the sweet smell that surrounded her body. "No one will see me?"

I grinned, knowing she was going to go. "Not a soul."

"You'll bring me right back?"

"Straight back, soon as your ready." I can handle this, maybe I'd get lucky sooner than I thought.

"Okay."

**A/N: ****Magneto artwork on cover provided by ~JRAS22. He's another great artist. You can check him out at jras22. / Just remove the spaces, and tell him I sent you ;) Thanks to JRAS22!**


	2. Chapter 2

The building looked deserted. Windows were broken, the whole place was dirty and overgrown with weeds, some of the bricks were crumbling to one side. It didn't look like much of a hideout, and I was starting to think the overgrown man had been leading me on. It would serve me right for inviting a freaking psycho to dinner.

I'd known he'd been following me, I'd even known when he'd walked through my door, and then after I'd pinned him to the floor I'd still offered him dinner. Wasn't like I trusted a lot of people, I mean not everyone acted very friendly once finding out I was some kind of freak. He'd just been in the right place at the right time, I'd been happy for the company. Wasn't like he was going to run once finding out my hair had life of it's own.

"Who's the slut?" A voice seemed to hiss from the darkness. I turned my head, stepping closer to Creed's side. A pair of yellow eyes looked through the shrubs at me, and I shuddered almost turning to run back toward my home.

Creed growled, "Ain't a slut. Brought her to Magneto."

The eyes stepped out, revealing a very naked, very blue, and very beautiful woman. She had a white skirt on, but other than that her breasts bounced free with each step she took. She sneered at me as Creed held the door open.

"I'm sure he'll be less than impressed, 'tooth." Creed growled once again before shutting the door and leading me through the pitch black building. My footsteps echoed throughout the place, his weren't even audible.

He grabbed my elbow, "This way." I followed as he pulled me through, feeling solid objects brushing against me as we walked. I heard the door, but couldn't make it out in the darkness.

" 'Toothie', yer back, man. Was getting lonely waiting for ya." The voice had some foreign accent, and I smiled despite myself.

He pulled me against him, wrapping his arm around my middle. "Got somebody to meet Magneto," his tone was friendlier than it had been with the woman. "I'll catch ya later."

I still couldn't make out the strange man or my surroundings as he led me into another room. I stumbled, not realizing he was dragging me along steps. He gripped me, straightening me up. "Fergot." he muttered, before I felt myself being slung around like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" I shouted, barely able to breath as his shoulder kept bouncing into my stomach. He didn't say anything, continuing on his downward trek. Finally I could make out the bottom of the steps, a single light in the hallway before us. Once he hit the hallway I had to straighten back up to stay balanced on him. "You can put me down now, I can see." I pointed out.

He chuckled, "I got ya."

Aggravated, I braced myself against his back. I was in the middle of the biggest terrorist group in the world, wasn't much use in fighting about this. I needed to save my strength for whatever was to come.

He walked to the very end of the hallway, stopping to knock on the door at the right. "Enter." A rich masculine voice bid.

Creed entered, ducking down, to make it through this door. This room was as dim as the hallway, a fireplace in the side providing the only heat or light by the look of it. Creed tipped over, dropping me on my rear.

I sent him an angry look, letting him know that I would have something to say about this later. I looked over, seeing a cot, a couple of old worn chairs, and finally a pair of boots. I looked up from the purple boots to the man wearing them. I know my breath caught as I finally had the chance to see the handsome man.

He was tall, his silver hair long, his chest bare, and his twinkling blue eyes studying me perched still on the floor. He held out his hand, "My dear." I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. He smiled softly, then turned his back on Creed and I. "Leave us, Creed."

"But I-" Creed took a step forward, protesting.

"Leave us." He didn't raise his voice as much as his tone, Creed instantly backed down giving me a side glance before stomping from the room.

"I apologize for my compatriot's manners, he means well." His voice was rich like honey, soothing my nerves and pleasing to my ears.

"He's fine." I mumbled, unsure of exactly what to say.

The mysterious man, slipped a purple robe on before turning back toward me. He motioned to the seats in front of the fire, and I stepped quickly hoping to distract myself from the thought of being in the middle of a criminal empire.

He sat down across from me, crossing his leg over his knee, studying me beneath his white bushy brow. I returned the favor. He was younger than I expected, even with the solid white hair he could've passed for late twenties easily. He was a large man, but not one I'd expected to be running an operation like I'd seen on the news. He didn't look like a killer, Creed looked like a killer, but not this man. This man looked like he should be in a suit or white doctor's coat.

"I assume Sabretooth brought you here for a reason." he broke the silence finally, but from the relaxed look he had I didn't worry it had offended him.

"He followed me home." I wasn't pleased about the way I'd met Creed or Sabretooth, but I wasn't trying to throw him under the bus either.

"I see." He tapped his long fingers against the chair arm. "And?"

I moved, not sure how to explain how things had come about. "I fed him and he offered to bring me to meet you."

"Interesting." He leaned forward, his eyes still twinkling as they had earlier, "Is that all?" I looked at the fire, unable to believe what I was fixing to admit.

"I'm a mutant." It was like baring my soul to this handsome man, it wasn't something I'd ever said aloud to anyone else.

He sat back, his handsome face finally cast in the glow of the firelight. His features were sharp, his cheekbones, his jaw, even his full lips. I moved in my seat, uncomfortable that I was actually checking the man out.

"Okay, let me see if I have this straight." He grinned and it actually softened his features making him even more appealing. "Sabretooth followed you home, pretty much stalked you. I'm willing to bet broke into your house-"

"Apartment." I said without thinking.

"Apartment." His grin widened, "You caught him offguard with your mutation, gaining the upperhand on one of my most revered fighters and you fed him."

I shrugged, "He looked hungry." Well, what was I supposed to say?

"Of course." His laugh boomed through the room, "I would almost think that a man sneaks into your house often, by the way your so nonchalant."

I shook my head, a smile on my own lips. "I assure you it doesn't."

I was entranced by the way his eyes were glistening in the light, and he wasn't as intimidating as I would've thought. He wasn't trying to force his views down my throat or asking anything of me, and I was impressed with his laid back calmness.

"I was curious." I admitted, searching for something to say.

He cocked his head, "What would you like to know?"

I shrugged, looking away so that I didn't have to admit anything. "He was telling me about the Brotherhood."

"And?" He asked.

I twiddled my fingers in my lap, crossing my legs. "And he was telling me the news wasn't always correct."

"Well, of course it's not. It's ran by whatever political group holds the most shares at the time, and of course most mutants aren't news friendly." I cocked my head at the statement. He leaned forward, "I'm afraid I've been quite remiss, my dear."

"Oh?"

He held a hand out, and I reached, without thinking, taking it in my own. "Eric Lehnsherr."

"Oh!" I'd been sitting here all this time, and hadn't even told him who I was! Either he thought I was a rude bitch or just ignorant. "Isis."

"Isis, as in the Egyptian goddess?" he asked sitting back.

My hands seemed to take on a life of their own, "I like to think of Catwoman's cat from Batman, but yeah."

"No, last name?" I shook my head. "That's unsual."

I grinned, "I never claimed to be usual."

He tapped the arm of the chair again, "I guess you didn't. So what kind of gifts do you have?" Gifts? The news had said he was criminally insane, and referring to my mutation as a gift had me thinking about my own sanity by coming here.

"My hair." I muttered, silently cursing Creed for ever looking at me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be sitting here across from the most powerful mutant known to mankind.

"Magneto." The 'snakey' lady from earlier pretty much slithered out of the darkness.

He looked over, mild surprise flickering across his face, before he stood up to greet her. "Yes, Mystique, what can I do for you?"

Her confident stride seemed to irritate me more than her interupting us. She slid right up against his body, her blue flesh pressing intimately against him, "I was wondering how long this," she waved her hand between me and him. "Was going to take?"

Magneto, or Eric Lehnsherr, wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer toward me. I sat straighter, my hair loosening as I prepared for any attack this creepy bitch might have planned. "Mystique, I'd like you to meet Isis. Isis, this is my second in command, Mystique." Her eyes narrowed, her lips curving into an evil smile.

I took a deep breath, "Nice to meet you." I almost choked on the words, but I had done my part in the interaction.

"Of course it is." she said slyly. Magneto, finally seeming to notice the tension between us, eyed her carefully.

"Why don't you go prepare for bed?" Her lips turned into a pout, her eyes widening as she looked at him in a silent unspoken plea. "Go, I've a guest to see to." His tone allowed no arguement, his eyes giving her a stone cold stare. She stepped back, tilting her head toward him, but finally turning to leave.

She sneered at me before leaving and I felt myself relax again against the seat. His hand on my shoulder startled me and my hair quickly rose, tangling around his wrist. I stopped instantly realizing what I had done, but his eyes were already on my hair. His eyes flicking from mine to the brown tresses falling slowly from him.

"Fascinating." he said softly. I looked up, noticing that there was no fear or disgust on his face. He was truly amazed, "What else does it do?"

I shrugged, "I can control it like I do my fingers." The so called hair stretched out above my head, twisting and plaiting as he watched. He didn't move as it braided the entire length then circled around to form a bun against the back of my head. He reached out, but stopped a scant inch from it.

His eyes met mine, "May I?"

I nodded, words escaping me. This beautiful, powerful man wanted to feel something that I had thought my entire life as a repulsive, sickening plague. As his fingers touched and ran over the very alive strands, I realized he truly did appreciate it, he valued the things that made us stand out. Judging by his 'second in command', he actually regarded it in a respect no one else would.

"It's beautiful Isis."

I smiled, embarassed now. "I can send electric currents through it, too."

"Amazing." He fingered a couple of strands. "Do you feel through it?"

I nodded, "I can feel every strand you touch as if you were touching my skin." He moved back to his seat.

"That is truly remarkable gift you have, my dear Isis." He studied me a moment, before leaning up on his knees. "Do you plan to use it or shall you hide it forever?"

I shrugged, unable to meet that now steely gaze. "I'm not a terrorist."

"Neither am I," he laughed. I looked up knowing for a fact he'd been involved in more than one incident that didn't bode well for anyone. "Like I said the news twists everything around to garner the general public's attention."

"Your saying you haven't done those things? The bombs? The attacks against the Friends of Humanity? The killings?" I asked doubting him for all he was worth, surely he didn't think I was that naive.

He looked into the fire, "I've done many of those things, but they cast them in such a light I looked evil. I do these things only so that I may help our brothers and sisters, I wish us to be able to walk down the street without fear, without hiding. I wish for us to live as we should, to use our powers to benefit ourselves, to live in the open." He paused, looking at me. "Have you heard of the Morloch incident?"

"The gang from the sewer?"

"The mutants driven to live in the very depths of society," he shouted. "They were born different, some were barely a year, others older than I. There was no gang, they might have commited some crimes, but it was only to eat, to live! They put them down like dogs! Filling the sewers with poison, cutting off every exit! They never gave them a chance." His voice softened with the last sentence, but the anger in his words shook me to my core. I had known they'd been killed, the news had called it a horrible accident. I hadn't known the details, I doubted anyone did. "They were our brothers and sisters, just like you and I. The only thing was, they were unable to hide their mutantions, they were driven to thier deaths. I wish for a world so none of us fear."

I nodded, I had seen many instances of society's prejudice against mutants. Especially, living where I did, you never wanted to be the one they singled out. You never wanted to be the one that stood out in the crowd, it could get you killed or worse.

"Join us." he whispered.

I shook my head, "I'm not like that. I can't fight or anything, I can't kill anyone."

He nodded, "I'd never ask you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, but we need every mutant. We need to make ourselves known, to be heard. We can't just sit and wait for the politicians to decide we're a danger to society, we can't be put into containment for fear they have of us." He paused, letting his words sink in. "The world is evolving, the homo sapian's reign is at its end. It is time for us, the homo superior, to step up and take our place as the next step in the world's progress. We are the future and it is time to be reconized as such and make it known we will not be pushed away, we will not run, we will not hide any longer."

I felt my heart flutter, if only his words would truly come to pass. If only I could let my hair down without people looking or questioning, if only.

"Join us, Isis. Help me pave our future." his blue eyes pleaded. "Do not go back into hiding. Stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

She was a timid thing, probably wouldn't last long in this war. Yet, she'd taken Sabretooth down. He wasn't the smartest man I knew, but he wasn't incompetant either. I dressed quickly, happy I'd talked her into accepting a room among us. She'd been reluctant to give up her apartment, her security in the sapian's world. I couldn't blame her, but if she stuck with us there would be no going back. On some level, I knew she realized this.

I had to see what she was capable of, if she couldn't hold her own I would have to find a place among us for her that didn't involve her in the front lines. I couldn't risk anymore of our kind's sacrifice, there'd been too many deaths at my hands already. If she did sit back, then I'm sure I'd hear about it from Mystique.

I chuckled to myself as I tied my hair back from my face. Mystique had been rather soliticatious with me last night, where I'd kept her at arm's length. I didn't have many women among my ranks, most of the time they'd just complicate things. Last night, she'd complicated things. Of course, the young Isis was attractive, but it had seemed like Mystique was marking me as her territory. That wouldn't do, I didn't plan on giving into my baser instincts and I didn't need corruption due to jealousy.

I had to see what the girl was capable of, see if it was even worth the trouble it would cost to keep her around. Mystique was a shifter, she'd earned her place among us. Isis was my variable, either she had the potential or she didn't. Creed wasn't one to respect weakness though, and to have brought her back here had left me drawing several conclusions. That was another thing I had to keep in mind, if she stayed I'd have to keep Creed from her. He was known to be vicious with women, and I didn't need her crying foul after he got hold of her.

"Bossman!" The toad stumbled out of a room to the side. "Gotta hand it to ya, bloke. You can sure keep 'em coming."

The old London accent was a nice change around the place, even if he was one of the more disgusting among us. He bounced along beside me as I entered what we considered our central room. It was a place for training, practice, and tactical meetings. The chairs had been pushed to the sides as Pyro and Avalanche fought hand to hand in the middle of the room.

Isis was sitting quietly in the corner. I smiled seeing her already up and becoming involved. I glanced to the other side of the room seeing Sabretooth leaned against the wall, but his golden gaze wasn't on the brawlers. No, it was settled on the lady, and she was doing a grand job of ignoring it.

I looked to Toad, pointing at Creed. "Keep an eye on him." I ordered, then turned to make my way to the newest among us.

She smiled softly as I approached, sitting back to keep her eyes on mine. "Good morning, my dear. Hope you were able to get some sleep, I know most aren't used to the early and late hours. I apologize if they kept you up at all."

She laughed softly, "I assure you: I can sleep through anything, anywhere." I gave her a curious look, deciding to leave it for the moment. I had more important things to find out from her, even if the statement brought even more questions to my mind.

"Well, good." I clapped my hands, the boys seperated quickly from each other. Pyro had been among us long enough, to understand I demanded attention swiftly. Avalanche wasn't stupid either, he caught on to the living we maintained quickly. "Who's up to spar?"

They exchanged trouble glances, but neither said a word. I scoffed in irratation, "Not with me, fools." I moved to the side indicating Isis. Pyro grinned, instantly stepping forward. He wasn't the most stable among us, probably wouldn't even bother him if he killed her. It would get an honest challenge from her at least.

"Isis meet Pyro." I held out my hand, assisting her from the chair across the room to stand in front of Pyro. I smiled at her, "Pyro, I'd like to introduce your newest opponent Isis." Her eyes widened, her face paled, and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. I was a lot of things, but I understood first times. She'd either survive or not, but if she wasn't thinking clearly it wasn't worth even wasting the energy.

I released her backing away to stand to the side, Avalanche moved beside me. His brown eyes eager to see the violence about to erupt.

Pyro stood stock still, except for the hand flicking the zippo open and closed in his hand. His blond hair was messy, his grin wide and toothy, and his scrawny body made him look wild, uncontrollable. Her hair had dropped from the bun, but still remained in its braid. She kept it long, that was good for her reach, but did it hurt to cut it? She had said each hair was able to feel. So that was a weakness, also she had no muscles whatsoever. I could clearly see that through her t-shirt and jeans, but she was small enough that fast was a good possibility.

Pryo moved quickly, his hand shooting a flame at her feet. "Lovely lady like to dance?" he cackled. She moved quickly, her mouth dropping as he continued his assault on her. It was rather disheartening to see her avoid attacks, but not return them. She worked her way in a circle only steps from him, he was prancing from leg to leg. Clear enjoyment written on his face as he taunted her with the flames. She was close to him now, and I saw his hand reach out patting her ass.

She turned giving him a hard look, but he only laughed harder. It was in that instant I realized she'd gotten close enough to get her hair around him. It was instantaneous as it curled around his hands, pinning them to his body. He struggled on his feet, pulling against her.

"You will not touch my ass again." She gritted between her teeth. Then amazingly I watched as small white currents ran through the brown mass, shocking him. He threw his head back, his mouth clenched shut as his body vibrated with each current that touched him.

I clapped, ending the small contest, as it were. "Bravo, Isis." She released Pyro, slowly backing away from him. Her blue eyes glanced at me, but her attention was focused on the maniacal man that dropped to his knees in front of her. I put a hand to her shoulder, "We do not fight with our brothers or sisters over trivial matters." I looked down at Pyro, "He was more than happy to oblige our field test, weren't you Pryo?" His bright eyes met mine, glistening with pain. He nodded quickly as he remained on the floor, allowing his body to recover.

She didn't say anything, but moved a step closer to my body. Good. It was a silent acknowledgement of my trust. She wouldn't take much to mold, to become a warrior for our side. She looked innocent, sweet, demure, quite normal. Not only would she be qualified for hand to hand, she'd be a perfect spy. It would be easy enough to send her in as bait to draw out the bigots that overran our cities. Who would ignore such a sweet young thing?


	4. Chapter 4

He wanted me to scout along with him and his officers? I couldn't believe it as we walked through the streets. I mean I'd only been around the last two days and he was taking me with him. He'd praised my mutation after the fight with John or Pyro whatever you preferred. John had been one of the nicer people I'd met, since coming into Creed's aquaintence.

John, Creed, and even Mort (Toad) were going out of their way to make me feel welcome. The others ignored me for the most part, except for Mystique. She'd been a real bitch making cocky comments and giving me hateful looks everytime she happened to be around. Creed had been friendly, but I was becoming more and more wary of him. I'd caught him watching me with a strange glint in his eye too often to trust him very far. He'd been the one to drag me into this, but he was no longer the one I looked to. No, I began to trust and respect Eric more and more. Not Eric, Magneto, he prefered his mutant name more than the one he'd been born with saying it was his true identity.

I glanced to the other side of the street. Creed cocked his head at me, before turning the corner. John walking beside me, quickly taking my arm leading me across the street.

"Baby, I ever tell you that you make me burn?" he teased.

I laughed softly, "No, but I recommend a cold shower."

He was full of boyish charm, his wild blond hair covering one of his eyes. "Cut to the quick," he held his hand over his heart.

I laughed and we followed not far behind Creed. On the other side of the street I noticed a small man with yellow eyes, Mystique I realized. John pinched my side to gain my attention, pointing on the rooftop several buildings down from us. In the dark, it to a moment for my eyes to adjust and make out the caped figure of Magneto.

My stomach dropped, my mind blanked, every nerve in my body growing tense, and even my hair loosened flowing around me, thrumming with pent up energy. John, who'd never admit it, was nervous of my hair and released me to make more room between us. Something was fixing to happen, unsure if I wanted to be involved, I debated on runnning. Then, it was too late, I was running beside John.

We rounded the corner, Mystique and Creed already in the midst of battle. A young woman lay on the ground, her clothing in tatters, her head down. I moved quickly to her as John jumped in beside Creed.

I bent touching her shoulder softly, she backed into the wall behind her. Her purple eyes wide as she finally looked up at me. "Your a mutant?" I had to bend to her ear to be heard over the fray behind me. I was terrified I'd be shot in the back, but I had to get her moved. Glancing around though, I saw a man ready to pin Creed with a knife.

It only took seconds for my hair to wrap around his neck, sending enough currents to take him out. I barely glanced at my first kill as I was pulled back to the victem's attention.

"Yes." She cried, throwing herself in my arms. I pulled her up, trying to drag her around the corner I'd just come from. She leaned heavily on me, sobbing aloud, I kept glancing around at all the men that were shooting and fighting with my newly found friends. Magneto was among the mess now, and it seemed to grow before my eyes. The back door of the building opened allowing more men with guns.

I jerked her around, deciding it best to keep going. "So what do you do?" I asked trying to get the girl to stop her useless wailing.

"I can change my eye color." she admitted. I gave her a sharp glance.

"That's it?" Unfuckingbelievable! We go to help a mutant and she's barely a mutant, I mean barely what I though a mutant should be.

"Yeah." A fresh round of tears started, and I was getting aggravated.

"So what happened?"

"They knew who I was." She muttered crying still. "I was on they're 'list', they were going to... I mean I though-"

I interrupted already guessing what a group of men would do with a pretty woman, especially one they held no respect for. "So who was that? I mean was that really FOH back there?"

"I didn't know at first, but yeah. There was a bunch of them, do you think your friends will be alright?" she asked.

I stopped, debating on going back. I was of no use unless I was close enough to actually touch somebody and they had guns. I wasn't getting close to guns. She couldn't do anything, so I was stuck in a rock and a hard spot. "I'd be more help getting you out of there, your the reason we got involved in the first place." Or at least I hoped that's why we jumped in.

"I don't live far." She had the look of fear in her eyes, I knew it well. I'd take her home and make sure she was settled, then I'd deal with consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

She was grateful to be home, but I still felt sick inside. What would happen when I got back? Did he realize I'd even left? Did I abandon them? No, I hadn't really. The girl and I weren't able to fight men, especially that many men with guns. We'd have only hindered the situation, I'd done what I needed to. Someone had to make sure she got home, and even if I wasn't good in a battle, I could hold my own in a direct confrontation.

I hurried back to the alley where I'd left Creed and the others, even as my head was screaming just to go home. I couldn't though, they'd done nothing wrong to me. If they were still there then I felt it was my responsiblity to see it through to the outcome. The place was surrounded with cops, I could make them out blocks away. Ambulances, cops, firetrucks, I moaned aloud. This couldn't be a good sign.

I moved with the crowd, keeping an eye out for anyone I knew. There'd been many casualities on the FOH side, but I saw none of the Brotherhood. I glanced around at the people surrounding me, trying to catch a glimpse of yellow eyes. I'd prefer anyone else, but I would take her at the moment, if only to find out what happened.

It didn't take long, the cops quickly started running the spectators off. Finally, having enough of a force to handle crowd control, it looked like I was going home anyway. I walked slowly back the way I came, glancing around, keeping an eye out for anyone I would reconize.

Three blocks down, something in the alley caught my eye. I stopped, turning to make sure no one was paying attention to me, before ducking into the darkened way. It seemed like any other, trashed, stinking, and scary as hell. I moved closer to the line of tin cans, they were surrounding piles of trash outside the dumpster. It didn't seem like much, but the purple rag seemed to pull at me.

I nearly cried when I caught what was hiding behind the cans. "Eric!" I cried, falling on my knees beside him. He was passed out, blood covering most of his right side, and what I could see of his face. I slowly pulled his metallic helmet from his head, his hair falling in a sweaty mass from it. "Oh God." I moaned, barely touching the whiskered jaw.

His eyes blinked, trying to find me, but still unfocused. "Don't move." I ordered, not sure what to do. He moaned, moving his legs. "I don't know how hurt you are." I admitted, "Can you walk?"

"She okay?" he whispered, his voice raspy.

I put my hands on his good arm, "Yeah, she's fine. Just stay still."

He shook his head, slowly, groaning with pain at the small movement. "Got to get out o' here," he struggled to speak. I nodded, moving closer to hear his whispered words. "Can't be here, they'll find me."

Tears started falling down my face, my situation was hopeless. I had the most wanted man in the word, hurt at my side. He was a killer, a known terrorist, a bad man, and I couldn't bring myself to turn him in. I wasn't ignorant of what he was capable of, but in my heart I couldn't do it. He hadn't harmed me, he hadn't done anything to me, and I couldn't just bring myself to hand him over to people I knew starving to take their own revenge. They'd make an example of him to other mutants, try to teach us submissive and beatable was an acceptable behavior.

It seemed in that instance, I'd made up my mind. I shook his shoulder, "I gotta have you help me, I'll get you outta here." He opened his eyes again, blinking, trying to fight unconciousness. I couldn't pity him now, I had to get him up and going. "They catch you, they'll kill you Eric! Now get your ass up!" He moved then, but his body fell back into the trash before he'd barely lifted from the ground. Okay, I'd do this, I could do this, I would do this. I let my hair free, allowing it to wrap around his body.

I had to do this, I had to get him up this time. "Come on Lehnsherr! Get your magnetic ass up and moving or I'll turn you in myself!" He snarled, my words were penetrating his mind. Good, meant he was still somewhat aware. "I'll turn your ass over to them, then I'll use the money they give me to take off and buy my own fuckin' island! Now move!" I shouted at him. He started to lift, and my hair quickly caught his movement dragging him to his feet. I grabbed him before he could fall back over, and we stood there while he tried to remain on his feet.

I tightened part of my hair around him, keeping him up, but allowed the rest to flow over the back of his cape. He was a bright beacon of purple and red in the black night. The only thing I could hope for was to try to make people think he was a woman. I moved my hair lower on his abdomen, letting him slump into me. His cape surrounded us, and we moved slowly back out to the street.

It seemed like he had extremely good luck, meeting no one, as we made our way slowly through the streets. My body was ready to take solace on the ground, to lay my burning muscles on the cool concrete, and just surrender. The man moaning every so often at my side, the pain he suffered with every step, kept me going. The last several blocks, the only thing that kept me moving was the fact I knew whatever I was suffering was doubled for him. His blood was slowly covering me, and I said a quick prayer that he'd stay concious long enough for me to get back to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to crawl in bed beside him and rest my body. I wanted to forget the past twenty-four hours, the Brotherhood, Creed, and Magneto. Wanted and could were two totally different things though. I couldn't ignore the bleeding man that lay on my covers struggling to breathe, and I couldn't ignore the fact I'd just witnessed a battle between two opposing sides of humanity.

I sat down gently on the bed, trying not to jostle him anymore than I had to. Okay, I got him all the way here, I got him up the steps, I could certainly treat his injuries. I reached up unlatching the long flowing cape from his shoulders. Then I had to fight with the shirt, it was glued to his body with sweat and blood. Finally, I gave up taking a step back to look at him.

He was still bleeding in spots, his body was a mess, and he was deathly pale. I had to do this faster or I'd have a dead mutant leader to dispose of. I wasn't keen on that idea, mainly for the fact I'd have to drag his heavy ass back outside. I had to get supplies before I tried again. I went to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl filling it with warm water and my butcher knife. Next I hit the bathroom, towels, bandages, and peroxide. I carried my gatherings to the bedroom, sitting it on my nightstand. I looked at him, running through what he might need in my mind. I went to the closet, digging through until I found the long lost bottle of whiskey. I wasn't a drinker, but during the winter a hot toddy was usually called for.

Okay, was that everything? No, tylenol for the pain. Thread and a needle in case he needed stitches. Could I do stitches? Did I want to? I looked at the man, quickly deciding to grab it. After a mad dash through the apartment, I went back to the bed. Sitting as close to him as possible, I leaned over to grapple with his shirt once again. I reached for my knife, finally deciding to cut through the thick fabric. It was a fight to cut into too!

I nearly said the hell with it! But luckily enough, it started to rip. I grasped both sides ripping it apart. Then I tried to gently pry it from his body, but as it pulled I saw cuts opening. I tried to ignore all the blood, telling myself it was only bluster, but my stomach kept knotting up in protest of even touching him.

His hand grasped my wrists, his eyes flew open, and I nearly screamed in shock. His steel blue eyes met mine, and I immediatly sought to calm him. "It's okay, we're at my place." I whispered reaching up to brush his matted hair from his brow. "You'll be okay."

He relaxed, his eyes still watching me. "I'm gonna have to clean you up, so you want some tylenol while your awake?"

He blinked a couple of times, managing a small nod. I grabbed an old bottle of water that was laying in the floor, wasn't like he'd never drank worse. Then I pulled four tylenol from the bottle. He let me help hold his head, feed him the pills, then he gulped greedily at the water. "Thank you."

I nodded, "Your hurt pretty bad, and I'm gonna try to clean you up, okay?"

He nodded, his eyes following me. I peeled the shirt from his arms, having to move him to get it off. He grimaced several times, but was strangely quiet as I studied the damage. I reached over, dipping the towel in warm water. First thing, I had to get him clean so I could see where the worst problems were. He flinched at the first touch, but held still after I kept steadily applying the cloth to his chest. The blood washed away revealing the already black and purple spots of bruising, the nics and cuts, and a deep gash in his arm. I washed everything I could reach off, but after a once over realized there wasn't much for me to do except for the arm.

"I ain't a doctor, but you got a lot of brusing around your ribs on this side." I barely touched where the large bruise was swelling. "I can wrap it or leave it, your choice."

"Leave," his raspy reply.

"Okay," I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm gonna have to use something to clean these cuts out, that way you don't get infection. It's probably gonna burn." He just blinked his eyes, and I looked at the arm again. "The deepest cut is here on your arm." I touched beneath it. "I don't know much about stitches, so its up to you if you want me sewing it up."

He looked down, "Needs it. I'll help you." He started to rise, but I lay my hand on his chest.

"Stay still, you'll be more help awake, than passing out again." I curled my shaking hands into fists, hoping he didn't notice. I stood, having to brace myself. I had to do this, there wasn't anyone else and I couldn't call anyone. I had to stitch his arm.

"Use the whiskey." he murmered. I grabbed it, the needle, and the thread before moving to his other side.

"What do I do? Just pour it in?" I questioned.

"Drink..." he shut his eyes, apparently trying to concentrate on speaking. "Me... You... Then pour in and stitch." He opened his eyes again, his face looking ashen and drawn.

I gulped a shot, letting it burn down my throat. Then I held the bottle to his lips, he took a large drink as well, but part of it dribbled from his lips. I leaned over him grabbing the towel and washing the trail of alcohol. He met my eyes and nodded. It was time, I had to do this. I sent him a look of sympathy, then poured the liqour into the still bleeding wound. His body jerked, and he hissed in pain, but he didn't scream.

I hadn't really worried about him getting loud, no one here questioned the other neighbors. There were too many shady dealings to worry about anyone, but yourself. It surprised me though how quiet he was being. If it had been me I'd already been screaming my head off, but looking at the needle in my hand I realized there was still a chance one of us would. I threaded the needle with shaking hands, after managing that I took another gulp of the liquid heat and poured it onto the needle and thread. Didn't know if it would help, but something had to.

He watched as I bent over his arm, his eyes never leaving my face. I had my own personal battle of wills as I pressed the small needle through his skin. It seemed like it should be harder, like I would have to press it through, but it was like it just flowed into the skin. I studied the first stitch wanting to gag in my mouth, finally my mind pulled me back from the brink of sickness.

"Your helping aren't you?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

He smiled softly, his face still covered in dried mud and blood. It took sixteen more of the small loops to close the wound, and I cut the thread before stepping back to allow my nerves to take over. My whole body shook, my mind screamed where my mouth wouldn't move, and over all I felt like it was ready to fall like a limp noodle into the floor. My joints were shaking and as steady as jelly, I wasn't sure if I'd make it much longer.

"Sleep." he murmered.

I nodded, "Yeah, you go to sleep. I'll finish cleaning you up."

He moved his good arm, "Come...Sleep."

I moved to his side, careful not disturb his body. I lay down, barely touching him, my eyes studying his dirty face and hands. I could give him a break, that had been pretty freaking extreme, terrorist or not it had to have hurt.

"Sleep." he murmered again, turning his head to look at me before shutting his eyes. My body gave out before my mind and I was surrounded by the beautiful darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

My mind was murky and blurred as I fought to open my eyes. I only remembered bits and pieces of the bloody scene I'd been involved. I groaned and tried to roll on to my side, but the sharp pain stopped me.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hold still, your gonna hurt yourself," the woman's soft voice echoed through my pounding head. I forced my eyes open, ignoring the throbbing the light inflicted upon them. Isis stood there, looking down over me. Her hair was trailing her body, a blue t-shirt, and pair of jeans covered her.

I growled, "Where am I?" Each word seemed to take my breath, but I forced them out.

"Don't ya remember?" She asked, her delicate brows furrowing. She reached forward, taking a seat next to me on the bed, her hands immediatly feeling my head. "God, I hope you don't have a concussion! You know who you are?" Her voice raised shrilly, edging on panic.

I growled, "Of course, I'm Magneto! Now, where am I?" She sat back, her lips clamping into a pout.

"I brought you to my apartment, remember? I found you in the trash, you could barely move... Any of this ringing any bells?" She asked defensively.

I shut my eyes, concentrating on what had happened. I remembered her seeing to the girl, Mystique killing those men that had tried to shoot me, Isis killing the man that had been after Sabretooth, there'd been too many bullets... I'd ordered John to clear the area so that we could retreat, a explosion, and then things started getting hazy. I tried to reach up to rub my temples as the pounding in my head continued, but my arm was stiff and too sore to actually bend. My glance darted down at it, noticing the stitched wound, then it hit me.

She'd practically carried me across town, she'd undressed me, she'd stitched me! I wasn't sure what to say, I opened my eyes studying her soft blue eyes, her young face, her long gorgeous brown hair. She was too young to be apart of this, too young to harbor a fugitive, too damn young to be around me!

I shouted in frustration, "Where are the rest of them?"

She scoffed, "How the hell should I know? When I got back the place was covered in po po, your just lucky I found you before they did." She moved away from the bed, "Why don't you go back to sleep? Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up next time."

She left the room, and I watched the door. I didn't expect her to come back in for awhile and I didn't think she'd change her mind and turn me in. I wasn't sure what else could be expected though, she'd seemed so innocent. Then she'd took me in, bringing me home, and stitching me up? That was not the act of a normal innocent bystander, anyone else would have ignored me in favor of keeping their hands clean.

I sighed, anyone could have came upon me. I had been at my most vunerable when she had found me. She didn't deserve my anger, my frustration, she deserved my gratitude. My head started to throb again and I shut my eyes. When I woke, I would apologize to her. I would make it up to her somehow. I should have never yelled or doubted her. Her actions spoke of more true honor than most and I should have shown her that I acknowledged and appreciated it.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days. Two days, a strange man lay passed out in my bed. He'd woke up yesterday evening, he'd been pissed. I'd been afraid that he had some head injury I missed, but there was no knots and he seemed pretty aware of what had happened for the most part. After I'd realized he was stable, I'd been scared for a whole different reason. He was a wanted man for a reason, and somewhere along the way I'd forgotten that.

I'd forgotten he was a killer, I'd forgotten he was terrorist intent upon purging men from mutant, and I'd forgotten he was leader for a reason. He was a strong man, an even stronger mutant, and I wasn't ready to battle with him even in his weakened condition.

I kept reminding myself now, though. Everytime I peaked in to check on him I told myself what he was. Everytime, I tried to wake him to eat something, I reminded myself. Everytime, I sat on the bed checking his injuries I acknowledged it. It was easier when I was beside him. Although, he wasn't as old as I had originally thought, he was covered in old scars.

I'd been impressed after the swelling went down. In the sunlight, there were no secrets, no shadows, and I had studied him. His had a massive chest, every muscle outlined, even his fine hairs were silver seeming to set off the impressive masculinity he emanated. He was a gorgeous man, even with the whiskers starting to speckle his jaw. I'd changed my previous opinion quickly, this handsome, charasmatic man could definitly lead an army. People would follow men like him anywhere, but not I. I'd seen the reprecussions, I'd seen the bloodshed first hand, and I was admittedly a coward. I wasn't one to take pleasure in another's pain, I didn't want to be one of those who fought in this war. I would help him to his feet, I would get him back to his Brotherhood, and I would live my life like I never even met the Brotherhood, Creed, or Magneto. I didn't need this.

A crash from the bedroom shattered my concentration. I quickly moved to the bedroom, carefully opening the door to peak my head in. Eric was sitting up on the side of the bed, the lamp from night stand laying on the floor.

"You shouldn't be up," I said almost afraid to let him know I was here.

He looked over at me, his sad eyes meeting mine. "I need my pants, then I have to get up."

I stepped inside, grabbing his pants from my dresser. I'd removed them and washed them, but felt it would be too personal, so left his boxers. I tossed them to his side, reluctant to get near the man. He bent trying to put them over his feet, but as I watched he kept leaning further and further to the side.

My heart went out to the man, "You don't have to get up. Your welcome to lay there." I offered. I wasn't sure for how long, I'd already called in sick for the week at my job. I didn't want to leave the stranger alone in my house, in fact, there was no way I would.

"I have to get up." He stressed 'have', and I stepped closer.

"No, your hurt still an-"

He grimaced, but interrupted me as he said, "I've got to use your facilities." I nodded in understanding, I hadn't actually thought of that. Somehow the great Magneto having to take a piss wasn't something I'd ever pictured. "Now, you can help me get these pants on or I can do it myself, but I am getting up."

I bent down, pulling the pants from his hands. "Just go, it's only me here." I didn't look at him, hoping to save him some dignity. "Ain't anything I haven't already seen."

He gripped my shoulder, I turned my face to look at him. "I thank you for what you've done. I wouldn't have made it without your help." He sounded so sincere, so thankful, I found myself blushing.

"C'mon." I muttered, wrapping my hair and arm around his middle. "I don't see you walking there by yourself."

He threw his arm around my shoulder, but didn't protest as we made our way slowly to the bath room. He leaned against the sink, before I let him go. "Look, I'm just going to go to the kitchen and make you something since your up..." I trailed off, not exactly sure how to put the next part. "You do your thing and while your in here, take a bath." I looked at him, "Take a bath, not a shower. That way you won't fall, and if you need anything just shout."

He eyed me a look of reluctance clear on his face. I sighed, "Pass me out the shorts, and I'll toss them in the wash so they get clean faster. Until then, your stuck with just a towel."

"I am not traipsing about your house in a towel." He used the same tone as he had used with Creed and Mystique the other night, but I grinned.

"I'm not one of your 'soldiers', Mr. Lehnsherr. You can pass me your shorts and get in that tub or you fight me until you pass out again, I bathe you, and steal your shorts." I crossed my arms over my chest, cocking a brow at him. "Your call?"

He chuckled, sending me a grin. "I'll take the first option, thank you."

I laughed, moving out and shutting the door behind me. "Thought you would."


	9. Chapter 9

She was an unexpected dictator. After getting out of the tub, she'd been knocking at the door, telling me to hurry up and get a towel wrapped around myself it was time to go back to bed. Then after helping me back to the bed, she'd gave me hot broth and cold water, refusing anything more tasteful as being too hard for my stomach to hold down. It wasn't the first time I'd been injured and I was frustrated with the restrictions she kept placing on me. However, I quit trying to explain that when she'd very eloquently told me I could feed myself or she'd step in and shove it down my throat.

I laughed softly, who in their right mind would believe this? I, Magneto, the most feared being in existence was being bossed around by a dainty, long haired, little female like I was three years old again. Yet, I respected her for it. She was looking out for me, giving me her bed, changing the sheets while I had my bath, making sure I was fed, and she'd even stitched my arm. I wasn't sure it was loyalty, I hadn't known her long enough for that, but it was something that she had went so far to hide and care for me.

"Robyn," I called out. She had firmly stated I was not to get back up out of this bed unless there was a fire or other dire emergency.

She came in, her eyes taking my whole body in. "Something wrong?"

I grinned at her, "Hardly." She stopped a step from the bed. "I've slept long enough as is, and I'm afraid I'm bored."

She huffed, "Well, I suggest sleeping that off too."

I patted the bed beside me, she looked at the spot to me. She didn't move, and I narrowed my eyes, "You wish me to stay in bed, then I require something to entertain my mind."

"Well, I haven't got cable or nothing, so best get used to doing your own thing." Watching her, I wasn't sure if she grasped the sarcastic attitude out of annoyance or fear. Her body was sending indications of both, and I found myself even more curious about this woman.

"Talk to me, keep me company." I ordered, hoping to find out more. I appreciated the fear, it was a motivator, a control, but I'd given her no reason to fear me. She'd not feared me when she'd threatened me less than an hour before?

"Ha, yeah right." Even with her flippant words, she carefully sat at my feet on the bed. "I don't have much to talk about."

I smiled, hoping to entice her into opening up more. "Tell me about you."

She frowned, "Done told you, the hair thing and all, there's not much left."

She was starting to frustrate me, "What do you do?"

She shrugged, "Cashier. I'm really a pretty boring person." She cocked her head, "Did you ever have a job?"

I shrugged, "I've had many occupations."

By the look on her face, her own curiousity was peaked, but she bit her lip. I wasn't sure if it was a woman thing or if it was just her. I didn't care what species the female was, how old they were, or how old I was, I would never understand. "Just ask." I fairly growled.

"Like what did you do," She waved her hand, "Before all this?"

I grinned, "I've done everything from grave digging to psychoanalysis, is there any occupation you'd care about more than another? I've tried my hand at a great many things in my lifetime."

"You don't look that old." She narrowed her eyes, her statement didn't surprise me as many had at one time or another made the comment.

"Long story, but I'm old enough to probably be your grandfather." I admitted with no shame. If it hadn't been for that alien and Moira McTaggert I wouldn't be so young, but in trying to change me they'd given me a precious gift. Youth.

"Well, we've got time and it would be something to talk about." She leaned back, resting her body on her elbows. I moved my feet so that she could better stretch out. "Now that you mention it, How old are you?"

I sighed, "I have a son and daughter your age, and I have three grandchildren that I know of. As far as age, my body and mind are at complete odds right now."

When I'd mentioned the kids her face had went slack in astonishment, but the latter had only served to confuse her. This was no good, I wasn't one to get personal, and there had to be something else the girl was willing to discuss.

"So have you ever heard of the X-Men?" I asked, glancing away so that she did not see the anger and the resentment I felt in the depths of my very soul shine through my eyes.

"Little, I was never one to watch the news. They like the Brotherhood?" I looked at her in shock. Not one to watch the news? Did she care so little for her own kind that she'd missed the last fifteen years of events?

"Yes and no." I growled.

She sat up, her eyes avoiding me. "Perhaps, I should go rest now. I already called in tomorrow, so I'll have breakfast ready when you get up." She was to the door, before I could stop her.

"Isis?" I had offended the girl, not necessarily aiming too, but she needed to realize these events affected her as much as the rest of us. "Will you speak with me tomorrow then?"

She nodded, but hurried out the door. I sighed in frustration. She didn't watch television, and I saw no books. What did she do to keep her mind functioning? If she expected me to sleep all the time, she was in for a swift surprise. How long did I need to stay anyway? Surely Mystique or Sabretooth would realize what had happened and find me. Why hadn't they? Lost in my thoughts of my missing Brotherhood, it wasn't long before I drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke to shaking. Opening my eyes, I was greeted to a very worn looking man. "What?" I muttered, turning back into the couch so I didn't have to look at him.

"I have had enough sleep." he stated. I groaned, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what that meant.

"Go back to bed!" I pretty much growled into the cushion. "I haven't."

"I'm going to go now." He didn't sound so firm, almost as if he were testing the waters. Yet, I sat up giving him my full sleep depraved attention.

"Where?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to make him out in the dark.

"Back to my men, I'm sure they're curious as to my whereabouts." He plopped down beside me on the couch. I leaned into him, my head still fighting the upright position.

"Victor would've done been here if it was safe." I'd thought of taking him back at least a hundred times, but I'd finally drawn the conclusion: he was safer here until he was fully healed.

"Perhaps," he seemed to chew on that answer, before responding. "Unless, he were hurt and then the others would have no idea where to find me."

I shook my head into his shoulder, "Your best bet is to lay low until he does come. Less chance of getting nabbed by the cops..."

I felt his arm come around my shoulders, stroking my loose hair. "You make a valid point, but I cannot waste away here when my fellow comrades may be hurt or waiting on me."

I sighed, "You leave, you can't come back." I felt him take a deep breath, and quickly tried to explain. "I can't do that, what y'all did. I'm not a fighter, and I was lucky last time to escape. You leave and you take the chance of someone reconizing you, I can't allow you back cause they might come after me. I'm not a fighter Eric."

He growled, his hand gripping my arm, pulling me hard against him. My eyes flew open, finally able to make out his piercing icy gaze as he was only scant inches from my face. "Your no better than Xavier and his X-Men!" his voice was rough with emotion and anger. I reached up trying to push away from his chest, finding it bare beneath my hands. We tousled for a moment on the couch, each of us refusing to use our powers against the other one for our own reasons. He finally wrapped me in his arms, pinning me with his body against the arm of the couch.

Tears dripped from my eyes, my emotions quickly taking over. "I can't kill, I can't stop a bullet, I wasn't made for fighting Eric!" I was terrified of what he might do. Even hurt with broken ribs, stitches, and a body covered in bruises, he'd easily overtaken me.

His eyes, so bright and cold, were the only thing I was able to make out other than his silohuette. "I saw you kill, do not tell me 'you can't'. It is nothing, but a mere excuse to cover your fear. No one is made for fighting, we simply learn." His voice was harsh, his breath warm against my cheek, but he loosened. "You won't have to stop a bullet, because I am here to do it for you." His voice had grown incredibly soft with that statement and I turned my face back to him.

"You can't be there all the time." It was a simple truth, but a cold hard fact none the less. He loosened his arms, holding his body off of me at this point, and I didn't move for fear of reviving his previous anger. My hands had never moved from his chest, in fact they'd ended up pinned there, and I didn't move them now, afraid I'd have no leverage. "I got lucky killing that man. I feel bad, but it was him or Victor and I made a choice. If it had been different, if it had been him or me, I don't know if the answer would've been as easy."

His eyes moved from one of mine to the other, seeming to search for something, but I had nothing to give. There was nothing else to explain, I'd made my decision, once he was gone I would never hear from him again. "You'd rather stand aside and let your kind die by the hands of cruel inhumane prejudices than stand by me?"

I shook my head, "I'll live a normal life, doing no wrongs, keeping my morales intact, not breaking any laws. I'll live as they say we're not capable of doing. I'll be an example. It's not an active role, but it is needed."

His mouth moved, but no words came. I watched as his brows furrowed, his lips twisted, and his eyes again searched mine. I had fought and debated with my inner demons, now he just had to accept it. "I cannot say I approve..." he whispered, his voice trailing off. I nodded in understanding. "I will not force you." He stated it louder than his previous words, and my eyes widened, the possibility had never held much wieght until he had actually said it.

I started to say something, but my words were lost as he moved. His body was stretched over mine, his legs tangled with my own, his groin pressed intimately against my own, and my body was finally taking note of the handsome man. My pale hands over his wide sculpted chest, his eyes standing out in the blackness, his hair hanging down around our faces, I felt my body respond to the male above me even as I hoped he didn't notice my new predicament.

He bent down, claiming my lips firmly with his own. I gripped at his chest, hoping he wouldn't stop his invasion. His tongue danced with my own, demanding it to yeild to his moist heat, his lips pressed against mine so hard it would probably end in bruising, his hands clasping my arms in an unbreakable grip to hold me there. I wasn't moving though, I was enjoying the dominance, the pure taste of man and iron, the overwhelming heat his body seemed to brand my body with. I wasn't moving, I was trying to keep him there. I wrapped my legs around him, my nightshirt pooling up around my thighs, my arms went around his neck, my hands clawing for hold in his hair, I wanted him. His lips never ceased their angry branding as his hands moved down my body, gripping my thighs as he pressed himself hard against me.

I groaned into him, but felt the dampening tell tale sign of my arousal in response. He pulled away, breathless as I was. His hands firmly gripping me still, mine still buried in his silky soft hair. I wasn't sure what to do, my mind had completely fogged, it was like I was taking a backseat in my own body. He didn't seem much better as he rolled off me into the floor.

I sat up, holding my middle in an effort to keep my hands from shaking. He crouched in the floor by me, running his hands through his hair. Neither one of us could look at the other, and as the minutes passed it became more uncomfortable. I should've done something, should've got up when he asked, should've fought harder, I should have done anything.


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed an inner demon had revealed itselt. An unrequited lust that took no prisoners in a war of the mind and body. It had been forced back down into the depths of my very soul, but at a cost. A cost that could not be risked!

I had kissed her, fondled her, pretty much forced her into my embrace. I wasn't that kind of man! I did not force myself on innocent women, it was beneath me. I wanted her as a freedom fighter, a pawn in the war for humanity, but at the moment I wanted her as just a woman.

I hadn't felt this way since Magda had ran, I'd swore I never would. I wouldn't let a woman control me as she had. I would not give into temptation of the flesh, even flesh as sweet as hers had tasted. I would not be giving her that power over me, but as I found myself staring at the wall I realized she had already taken it.

I looked at the young girl sitting up on the couch, her breath still ragged, her body still trembling, and felt myself harden. She was innocent in all this, she hadn't instigated any actions, no quiet the opposite. She believed me and my fellow soldiers to be capable of great sins and atrocities on humanity. I felt she was taking the low road as many other mutants were, I wanted to shake her, to force her to open her eyes to the war that was raging outside her doorway. I wanted to do many things, but the most prominent on my mind was tasting those sweet lips again. I would have to conquer this, I could not allow such turmoil to go unanswered!

I stood, now towering over the slip of woman, and quickly debated my next action. It wasn't hard, I would take her and force myself to deny any feelings. I would force my body to acknowledge any woman would do, my mind to acknowledge she was nothing more than another female, and my soul to acknowledge it's other half had died long ago.

I bent down, scooping her easily into my arms. "Come."

She stiffened, immediately trying to jerk out of my arms. As small as she was, it was no trouble carrying her through the modest apartment. Her heat was overwhelming and I found myself wanting to drop her so that I could find my focus again. "What are you doing?" her voice was shrill and I grinned. That's what I needed for her to be shrill, nagging, and unappealing. If only she actually were, my grin faded as I was able to make out the fear in her eyes.

"We, my dear, are two grown adults more than capable of sharing a bed." She didn't give me time to finish as her struggles increased, her hair wrapping itself around my arms. I paused debating the danger of her beautiful deadly tresses, but they never tightened or shocked as they found their soft grip. I paused above the bed, "You want sleep, so do I. It seems wrong that I should take your only bed, so you will share it. That will also give me the freedom to roam around the apartment without waking you."

She nodded, slowly agreeing. I lay her gently into the bed, covering her in the sheets. I walked to the other side, laying behind her. The bed wasn't very big, our bodies touched against each other while both of us ignored the contact.

"Goodnight." she whispered, turning her back to me.

"To you as well." I lay there watching the ceiling, my mind contemplating the current turn of events, the dillemma of my situation, and the woman laying so innocently unaware beside me. Even if I did not find sleep, my mind was active with possibilities now.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt strong arms around me first, that was the most obvious indication someone was beside me as I awoke. That, amazingly, did not strike me as awkward as much as the fingers caressing my stomach. Surrounded by heat, by the masculine scent of my bed partner, and the sensations of his touch it seemed like an intimate morning after. It wasn't so much in my mind. In my mind, I was still confused and astounded by what had happened, I'd slept by the man only to get a full night's rest. My sleep had diminished in quality since occupying on the couch.

"Good morning, Isis." His heavily accented voice purred against my hair, sending gratifying sensations of pleasure straight through it's nerves into my brain. I stiffened instantly, but he never flinched as he kept rubbing me.

"Oh, good God...Morning." I stammered still in shock.

"Are you a God-fearing woman, Isis?" He paused as if expecting an answer, when really I had little clue as to what to say. "This is such a strange phrase. I've always thought of God as a teacher; a bringer of light, wisdom, and understanding. You see, I think what you really fear is me. I've thought of this throughout the night as you lay there, and I've come to the conclusion: you fear me and my kind. The Brotherhood of Mutants. Oh, it's not surprising really. Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand. Well, don't fear God, and certainly don't fear me. Not now. You know me, you've been around me, your just like me whether you admit it or not." His speech delivered so nonchalantly actually soothed my frazzled nerves. Whether it was the deep masculine tones or the strange captivating tone of voice, he'd actually calmed me where I'd been ready to bolt.

His words had me pausing. I wasn't sure if it were true, I didn't want to delude myself and deny it, because I did fear some of the things he was associated with. I knew some of the people that were with him were not good people, even Creed gave me chills every so often when I'd caught his eyes. Yet, they were mutants, just like me.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"Then say nothing." his voice washed over me in melodious waves and I found myself curling into his body. He never moved, never tightened his hold, never acknowledged my surrender and I valued the respect it gave me knowing he wasn't pushing for anything.

We lay there silent as the sun came up, flooding the room with its golden rays of forgiveness. As the room started lightening up, inching closer and closer to the point of daylight, I felt a calmness settle in me. I was secure, content, and overall relaxed as I welcomed the morning's glory.

"I should go make breakfast." I sighed, hating for the moment to end so abruptly.

He pulled away, his fingers lightly trailing my sides as he rolled over. I shut my eyes, hoping to regain some of the warm comfort that had just vacated my body.

"May I help?" He moved to sit up, and I threw my legs over as well in surrender.

"Don't know what all I got, so might just be cereal." I muttered, moving to the door.

He was right behind me, his hand brushing the small of my back. "Ah, a highly nutritious cold breakfast has never harmed anyone." I looked around at his cocky face and grinned.

"Who said anything about nutritious?"


	13. Chapter 13

I wanted to purge this need from my body. I had decided to give into this want, this lust, this infatuation so that I could recoup my previous mindset. I could not risk leaving now and having her preoccupy my thinking. If anything maybe she'd decide to return with me if I pleased her, it certainly wouldn't hurt.

"What are your plans today?" I asked the beautiful woman curled into the couch engrossed in weaving her hair.

"Mhh?" She barely glanced at me before turning back to the twisting locks.

"Your plans?"

"I thought you wanted to go back to your hideout?" She didn't spare me even a glance. I had forgotten even asking, was actually trying to think of another reason to delay my parting.

I stood, groaning as I grasped my side. "Perhaps." I limped into the kitchen, keeping my eyes to the ground.

"You okay?" her sympathetic tone gave me the reassurance to continue.

"Well, I certainly don't want to be in your hair any longer than necessary." I looked over to meet her worried gaze. "I'm well aware of the chance your taking keeping me here. I don't wish to put you in any more danger, especially since you've decided to discontinue your involvement with us." I fought my tongue not to spit the latter words at her, encouraging myself that I was serving another purpose now.

"No, you can stay as long as you need too." She moved to the kitchen door, "It's no trouble, and your still hurt..." Her voice trailed off as she placed her hand lightly upon my arm. "Your fine here."

I placed my hand on hers, pinning her with my gaze. "Thank you, my dear. Many would not be as brave as you have been." I reached up with my other hand to brush a strand of her hair from her cheek, "Not many are as beautiful as my savior."

She flushed, taking a step back from me. "Thank you." She fidgeted on her feet, "Do you need something? Hungry again?"

I grinned, "I don't believe I could stomach anymore of your fruity O's, the sugar seems to disagree with my system."

She nodded, "Well, I can make you a sandwich if you'd like something more filling."

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. I just think I could use some more rest." I tilted my head, allowing my hair to cover my eyes lest she could read my intent. "Perhaps, you'd lay beside me? Keep me company?"

She didn't answer, her mind probably looking for a reasonable decline, so I stumbled against the counter. Quickly, her arms were around me. I looked down into her wide eyes, she looked so guileless, so sweet, so pure. "Okay." She mumbled, moving around to help me walk back to the room I'd come to despise.

She led me to the bed, allowing me to sit, taking position on her side. I lay back, watching as she fought her own inner battle before lying down beside me.

"Do you wish to talk?" I asked, my hand finding it's way into her braided hair.

After a few moments, "Tell me how you became what you are today."

I grunted, "Long story, perhaps something else?"

"I'm not asking personal details or anything." She chewed on her words for a moment, "Just the highlights."

"There are many." She'd asked of my past many times, it wasn't a pleasant subject, and one I didn't feel would further my intentions.

"The tattoo? How did you get the tattoo?" Her nimble fingers caressed the scorned numbers on my arm, and I sneered.

"Nazis marked me with those to identify me."

She sat up, her face full of shock, her hand gripping my arm. "You were in World War II? I mean those camps?"

I gave her a grim smile, then turned my eyes to the ceiling. "I was a forced participant in the Jewish Holocaust. I worked for them after they killed my parents, my uncle, my sister..." I trailed off, my memories flooding me for those few seconds before her soft touch to my shoulder brought me back to the present.

"I'm sorry." she murmured, her eyes brimming with tears.

I reached up laying my hand against her cheek, she shut her eyes taking a deep breath. "I survived where many did not. I wear red, the color of blood, in tribute to their lost lives. And the harder I try to cast it aside, to find the gentler path, the more irresistibly I am drawn back. I should have died myself with those I loved. Instead I carted the bodies by the hundreds, by the thousands, from the death house to the crematorium, and the ashes to the burial ground. Asking myself now what I could not then- Why was I spared?" Her hand gripped mine against her cheek. Her tears silently falling in sympathy of what I had went through.

I didn't doubt her feelings of remorse, I, myself, felt them often. I knew, though, no matter how much they taught the subject, no matter how many books someone read, how many survivors spilled their story no one else would understand what horrendous fates we had suffered among the ruthless sadistic men that had once trapped us like rats to be killed and tortured. She had no clue what the experience had meant to me, her sadness was only a pinch of what I truly felt.

"How did you get away?" She whispered. Her watery blue eyes finally looking again to me for answers.

I smiled, "I met a woman. Together, we made our escape."

"Is she still alive?" I pulled away from her, not at all happy to be discussing this. Yet, with this morbid topic, she seemed to draw closer to me, almost trying to comfort me.

"No. Magda died a very long time ago." My love ran from me, she'd hid from me, in the end her fear helped kill her.

"Did you two love each other?" she asked. Her hands running along my side, as one would comfort a child or beloved pet, comfort the only intention behind the gesture.

"I loved her very much." I said so without shame, she had been my one true mate, my reason for continuing to exist even after all the inhumane cruelties I'd witnessed.

"What happened to her?" She was hesitant to ask the question, I didn't look at her, but decided perhaps pity was the way to get what I wanted. Yes, my story was sad, but I didn't look for pity. No, it had strengthened me into the man I was today and I was a survivor.

"We married, moving from town to town until finally I found work as a teacher. The village- they discovered I had abilities. They were ignorant then, not understanding there were mutations among humanity, instead believing it the work of the devil. They formed a mob. While I was away, they attacked our home, burning it to the ground. Our daughter, Anya, was in the house. Magda was unable to get to her, she was-" I had to pause, unsure of how to describe the horrible pain we had went through. "When I arrived, they were holding her back. She was crying and screaming, trying her best to go back in the blazing inferno. I went crazy, every man, every woman, ever child that had dared to enter the throng of bastards, I killed. I used my own powers to destroy those who had destroyed my home, my innocent daughter."

She didn't say anything, and I spared a glance to judge her reaction. "I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry." She offered, her voice low and soft, on the verge of tears.

I shrugged, "I cannot change the past, but I do not wish for others to suffer as I. Hate is a festering wound upon humanity, until the mutants have gained their right as the next step then I will continue my war."

She brushed her hand across my cheek, pushing my hair back behind my ear. "Your a hero."

I met her eyes, digesting the words. "I am no hero. Merely a man who has seen and done and endured what can never be forgotten or forgiven."

"But many would have already given up." She said defending her previous statement.

I smiled sadly, "Is that what you have done? Have you given up, my Isis?"


	14. Chapter 14

Had I? Had I really given up? I mean it wasn't like I'd started out with much, in fact I'd considered myself a survivor. There were so many other paths my life could have taken, and I had a decent life.

"No, I've fought hard for what I have." I said with more confidence than I felt. I had never endured the cruelties Eric had, but I had made something from nothing. It wasn't every person that could rise from the trash as I had.

"Truly?" He brushed his callused thumb across my cheek, "I thought you were not a fighter?" I didn't feel like he was insulting me, maybe it was the gentle tone, but the words were honest.

"I was kicked out when I was a kid." I murmured. I sat up, gripping the sheets beneath me. "Didn't have anything, but the clothes on my back."

"Your parents?" I nodded, I'd accepted the fact they had disowned me long ago.

"They didn't want to be associated with people like me, even if I wasn't dangerous." I'd left; angry, scared, full of self pity I'd left the town. "I moved around for awhile, finally settling in the city. I met several people, some good, some not." I shrugged, memories of the pitiful whores, the intimidating drug dealers, the bums filled my thoughts. Then there were the people that stopped to buy me lunch, the ones that threw me some cash, the man that gave me work. "I found a job as a dishwasher, able to eat leftovers, and actually put some cash back. He let me sleep in the kitchen, then I was able to get this." I gestured to the apartment and gave him a small smile. "I think I've done well, I didn't give into the easier routes, I didn't kill anyone, I've never stolen anything. I kept my morals and was able to make something of myself."

He gave me a small smile, his eyes tender. "You were very lucky. Why do you work as a cashier if the man was so good to you?"

I looked away from Eric again, my lips trembling, my eyes tearing. "He died two years ago, his kids shut the place down. He was a good man, he was normal." I looked at him strengthening my resolve. "He was normal Mr. Lehnsherr, a homo sapien, as you call them. He knew exactly what I was, as well as some of the waitresses and he was good to me." Eric's eyes narrowed on mine, his lips pressing into a grim line. "They're not all bad."

It was several moments of tension filled silence before he said, "Perhaps."

I let out a deep breath in relief. He tugged my hair, pulling me back down. I lay flat, but he moved to lean over me, his eyes wondering my face, my body. His hands kept to himself, but his eyes seemed to take in every inch of me. I was very aware of the handsome man lying half naked beside me, his kiss had stirred up even more feelings inside that I didn't want to acknowledge.

He might have had a horrible past, but what of the people he'd killed recently. Had they had families? Had they all been guilty? Who was he to judge a person's fate by one action? Did he encourage Creed's activities? Did he know Creed followed women home, threatened them, possibly raping them? He had to know, he was their leader. The way Raven had looked at me, even though I was a mutant. I had no doubts she would kill me if she could, there was no honor amongst crooks.

I growled, throwing myself to the side of the bed. I took a deep breath before rising from the floor. I stood, bracing myself as I met his bemused stare.

"Your a terrorist! You kill, you lie, you let your 'minions'," I said the last word with rancor, allowing my emotions to overtake my mouth. "Do as they wish, ignoring the laws, ignoring people's feelings, and I have no wish to be involved in that! You ask if I gave up, NO! I have not, I believe there is better out there! I believe a person is still capable of living a good life and making something of nothing without taking advantage of others!"

He was off the bed within the first sentence of my tirade, stepping slowly closer and closer to me. He was inches from me, his head bent to keep his eyes on mine. "Your as much of a fool as Xavier!" he whispered sneering down at me.

"Opinions are like assholes! Maybe your just an ass!" I felt my nails digging into my palms as I clenched my fist. My anger taking over my good sense, my hair responding by rising around my body giving me a feeling of security.

He growled, his hand coming up gripping my chin hard. His eyes flashed murder, his body tense with animosity, and I was ready to meet his unspoken challenge. It was an unexpected challenge as he pulled me against his body, his lips devouring mine, his hands gripping me in a unshakeable hold. I met him with equal fervor, my lips and tongue claiming his, my nails digging into his shoulder demanding more, my body pushing against his to keep the contact.

It was as if we went into an intimate haze, the two of us shredding all of our articles of clothing, our lips trying to stay in sync with the others', our hands feeling every inch of flesh as we fell naked to my bed.

The haze cleared as he entered my body. I looked at the man above me, his hair brushing the sides of my face, his arms bracing his body at my sides, his blue eyes meeting mine unflinching. He stopped as if realizing I was coming to terms with what was happening. I looked down his chest to see him half connected, his hips almost flush with my own, my legs wrapped around him, and I felt an intense desire. I bucked beneath him bringing us fully together before I met his eyes again. He shut them as he begin to move, I watched as I met his every thrust, his every demand, and I reveled in it. It was pure sexual want, no words of love, no promises, nothing, but the intense flow of emotions as we gave into each other. I felt my body finally starting to achieve it's beautiful release, moaning, gripping his arms, as I started to shake and throb in beautiful surrender. He didn't stop, pressing me for every sensation of submission before I felt him find his own release.

He lay above me, still inside me, and neither of us said a word. I was unsure what to say, and he couldn't meet my eyes. I trailed my arm down his in a caress, to offer friendship if nothing else, because with Eric Lehnsherr I could give no more. It was then I felt the blood of his wound, looking I found the place I had stitched was dripping just a little.

"You need to lay back, I don't wanna fix that again." I muttered, looking to the side.

He pulled away and my body screamed with protest. "It's fine." I nodded at his curt words, before getting up to get dressed again.

I was dressed, before I finally looked at him again, giving myself a small comfort being covered. He lay completely naked and unashamed as he propped his head up to look at me.

"Your a beautiful woman, Isis." His words were little comfort as I realized there was nothing of love between us. I'd almost felt used, but if that were true I'd used him just as much.

"Your a handsome man, Eric." He grunted and I took the opportunity to study his body. His beautiful chest, his long legs, his trim waist, and finally his large sex glistening with our fluids. I gasped, moving out of the room to the bathroom.

Coming back, I handed him the wash clothe, reluctant to touch him in such a way. "Eric?"

"Yes, my dear." He answered, sitting up as he cleansed himself. I shut my eyes almost afraid to ask what now occupied my mind. I felt his hand on mine, "Please, I do not wish there to be secrets between us." His words were soft and meant to be considerate, but there seemed a bitter undertone in my mind.

"Eric," I turned meeting his gaze with my own. "Did you use a condom?"


	15. Chapter 15

Great! Just fucking great! I paced the floor in the living room as she sat running her fingers through her hair. How she could remain so calm, I'd never know. I was ready to beat my head into the wall! I thought women in this day and time were all smart enough to be on some kind of birth control, but no. I, lucky like I am, find the only woman in the country that doesn't. 'She just never needed it', she said. The fact that I hadn't been aware before, 'I thought men were smart enough to use a condom!', she said.

I had done it to myself. I'd gotten her in my blood and decided to use her to sate the need. This was my fault, I should've walked away as soon as I had been able. I should have never kissed her, I should have never let Sabretooth bring her into the Brotherhood, and I should have never thought of her as anything more than a pawn in the War.

"You'll have to abort it." I spoke aloud, before gathering the thoughts. "If you do become pregnant, then there will be no other choice."

I turned slowly, stopping to meet her eyes. She looked ready to cry, she looked ready to jump from her couch and beat me silly, she looked beautiful and very much broken. I got down on my knees in front of her, and she scooted back, away from my touch.

"Many people would try to use you... and our child, if you were pregnant, to get to me. I can not allow that chance. I would be hard pressed, but unable to give in if they did." I paused, trying to think before I said anything else. I could see my words penetrating her thoughts, but she looked so torn. I could have initiated this better. "I don't want you hurt, because I made a mistake." I whispered, willing her to understand.

She stood, going to the door to get her sneakers on. She looked back at me a final time, before walking out. The look in her eyes would forever haunt me, I had hurt her. She hadn't been a virgin, she'd known full well what was going on, but I had taken her innocence. It never really occurred until this moment, she believed she lived a good life, a decent life, and life would be kind to her. I took that belief and smashed it to oblivion. I felt like a fool, a worthless son of a bitch, and mostly I felt regret. Isis deserved better than this, many did, but it would never be in the world we were living in.


	16. Chapter 16

How could he possibly ask that of me? I'd known the man less than a week, I'd jumped into the sack with him, and now he wanted me to terminate any possibility of a life I may carry? I walked through the dilapidated park, kicking my shoes at the ground.

Throwing myself to an old bench, I buried my head in my hands to clear my thoughts. First and foremost, I should have never gotten involved with him or his 'Brotherhood'. Second, I shouldn't have brought him home. I should have just kept walking when I knew I wasn't cut out for that sort of thing. Third, I was an idiot to let things go as far as they did. I'd never been sexual with a man that quick.

I pinched myself on the arm, there was no way this was my entire fault. I couldn't burden the blame like I had done everything else. I'd blamed myself for being a mutant, for my parents kicking me out, and I couldn't do that now. I was better than that; I'd made a life for myself. It wasn't my fault Creed had broken into my home. It wasn't my fault I was softhearted, well maybe a little.

I'd been bored; I'd went with him for excitement. Now, I'd learned my lesson, but there was a possibility that I might pay for it. I growled, pulling at my hair in frustration. I'd brought Eric home, but I wasn't the type to leave a dying man to die. He'd been bleeding, and if any one of those cops had found him, they'd have shot first and asked questions later. I didn't regret bringing him to my apartment, at least he was still alive.

He was still alive. He might have done horrible things in his past, but after hearing about his wife, his daughter, I could begin to judge his actions. It was hard to fathom the U.S. Government putting mutant kind into camps, like Hitler had done. I knew it was possible, what with slaves, then Hitler's acts, and it wasn't completely out there to think they might do this. It's just when I thought of camping, I thought of the movies and such. Where there are tents and neat little fires you can roast marshmallows on. I wasn't a complete idiot; I knew the concentration camps had been nothing like that, but reading and seeing were two different things. I had no clue what he'd been through; he was only trying to save others his awful fate.

He was a good man at heart, whether he realized it or not. I'd seen it in his eyes when he'd spoken of his late wife, his daughter. He was trying to prevent another genocide, and I could respect that. I liked the way he spoke of a better world for mutants, I liked the way he'd swooped in to save the woman from the FOH, I liked the way his eyes lit up when he was passionate about his beliefs, and I liked the way he filled out a pair of boxers.

I sighed. Yeah, I had just went too long without another's touch. Maybe if I hadn't kept myself so isolated I wouldn't have craved it so much. Maybe if I wasn't so alone in this world, I would have never went with Creed in the first place. I'd enjoyed our little tea-tea, but I hadn't taken any precautions. I'd never gotten on birth control, because I wasn't with anyone long enough for it to matter. It wasn't like I brought men home for one nighters or anything like that, it was just I usually came clean about my mutations after the first time. There had never been a second, and I'd just stopped trying for that part of life. I'd accepted I would spend it alone, but Eric had offered me intimacy, and in that moment I had latched on to it. I had lived in the moment, and now I was going to have to decide what I could live with for the rest of my life.

I understood what he meant about putting us in danger. I wasn't looking for child support or anything, I didn't necessarily need him around to provide. I had provided for myself this long; another little one wouldn't be so bad. I did have money put aside, it had been with a small hope of leaving the city and buying a small place of my own, but it was there if I needed it. If anyone ever found out that he was the father though, everyone would be after me and my little one.

I gripped my stomach, almost feeling the start of a new life already beginning. This was just crazy! We'd only had sex once, and it wasn't a for sure thing. I could have been having an infertile day, he could be shooting blanks by now, anything could happen. Pregnancy wasn't a for sure thing, at least not yet. I'd just have to play the waiting game.

If I were pregnant, I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd killed it before even giving it a chance in this world. I'd rather put myself out of misery before taking my baby's life, and it would most certainly be mine. It would be mine to care for, mine to teach, mine to love, and I couldn't throw away the chance of such a precious gift. Some women would do anything to have children, others ignored theirs, while others like my parents took them for granted, kicking them when they were down. Would it be any different if I killed mine before giving it a chance? Would it make it okay, since it was Eric's child to kill it? No, I'd bear his child. He would just have to accept that. There was no other choice. I'd give him no choice in the matter.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun started to set and she still wasn't back. Fear of something happening to the soft woman had me running wild down the street. I walked briskly through the streets, my eyes scanning every passerby, every alley way, every store, but still I hadn't found her. I walked three blocks down before moving another block over and heading back toward the apartment, then repeating the pattern. I covered three by three, deciding to spread out to four by four when I caught a glimpse of her.

She sat with her back to me, her hair piled in loops on her head on a bench in the old park. It looked more like a disgusting place for pushers and prostitutes to sell their wares than a park. Yet, glancing away from Isis, I could easily point out what once was slides, the bent bars of see saws, and the structure that should have been filled with swings. Even the grass was brown patched and ragged looking, the whole place one step away from being plowed over to make room for something useful.

Isis sat among the ruins like a goddess. The sun's last rays made her skin and hair glow with an otherworldly light, her beautiful body relaxed against the bench, while her eyes were cast in a far off place. Her mind had wondered, and the smile on her face was dazzling. I sat beside her, taking her small hand in my own. She jumped, looking to me questioningly, but I was loathe to break the moment.

I sat on the bench with her hand in mine and watched as the sun drifted beyond the horizon. She didn't say anything either, both of us enjoying the moment of beauty for what it was. It was an escape, a moment to clear our heads, it was a time to live in the moment and remember what life really offered.

People started coming out to the sidewalks, more migrating through the park, and I realized that the regular nightly happenings were fixing to start. I detested the fact, that these vermin were sending us back, but I couldn't deny there was a need to talk, alone.

"Come, Isis." I tugged her hand, helping her from the bench. She stood, dizzily on her feet for a moment, and I wondered if she'd been here the whole time. When she took a step forward and nearly went crashing to the pavement, I took that as a yes. I caught her with my arm, wrapping it around her waist to pull her to me.

She watched her feet as we walked. Not far from the house, she found her voice.

"You look better in my shirt than I do." I looked down at the button up blouse and snorted.

"There weren't many options, my dear." I stated. "You didn't come back and I didn't think you'd appreciate me in full uniform amongst the sheep."

She giggled, and I found myself smiling with her. Even I could see the humor in the situation, and was proud that she wasn't emotionally broken. She was still trying to keep that connection, still friendly, still naively letting me back into her world. I thank God I hadn't scarred her. I had to be more sensitive, she was still a woman. Even the strongest women had their sensibilities and I had to approach her in a way that wouldn't stunt her.

"Perhaps, you'll permit me to prepare dinner tonight?" She gave me a wide eyed look, but nodded. I grinned, enjoying catching her off guard. Did she not think I could cook? I'd been alone far too many years not to have learned a thing or two about the culinary arts.


	18. Chapter 18

I wasn't sure what he was trying for. We sat at my small table with a simple meal of chicken with vegetables, even if he had seasoned it to achieve something mouthwatering. He'd held my chair out like a gentleman; he'd kept a polite dialogue throughout dinner, complimented me on my hair, and now watched me as if I would finish off his elaborate dinner. Well, whatever scheme he'd cooked up wasn't what kept my mind busy. I was still trying to figure out how I'd explain to him that he had no choice if I was truly pregnant.

"Would you like to listen to music?" he asked with his debonair grin.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why?"

He sat back, his arms folded over his chest, a sigh signaling he was prepared for battle. "I find music to relax the nerves and felt that it would be an appropriate provision for our coming chat." Our 'coming chat'? Was he serious? I'd describe it as more of bound to happen train wreck of a talk. Let him pretty it up, in the end it was going to leave a bitter taste in both our mouths.

"If music will calm you, be my guest." I stood, glancing at him before going back to my couch.

"You truly are a magnificent woman Isis," he said softly. I heard him, but refused to acknowledge it. I watched as he put the dishes in the sink and some leftovers in the fridge. The small actions, the simple courtesies, and the sex had made him seem more down to Earth. It wasn't every day I had a super villain making me dinner or cleaning up, it wasn't every day I was used a sexual release, and it wasn't every day I was going up against a man for something I saw no other choice for. It felt unreal, almost like a dream that kept twisting away that kept me on edge of a nightmare.

He decided against the music, but moved to the other side of the couch, giving me plenty of personal space.

"Thank you for dinner."

He waved a hand, "It is nothing compared to what you have done for me. Think nothing of it."

"Yes," I said slyly. "The fruity O's for breakfast was a real fancy touch."

He snickered, but averted his eyes. It was nice to know he at least had a sense of humor. I don't think I could take being locked into my apartment with someone that was dry as the Sierra.

"I am not father material." He stated as if sensing my reluctance to start the conversation, so taking a dive headfirst himself.

I looked at him, truly looked. He looked like a normal man, he acted like a normal man, but he wasn't. He was anything and everything, but normal.

"I'm not asking you to help raise it."

He cocked a brow, his mouth turning up on one side with a sad grin, "Do you think to do it by yourself? It's not a puppy, there's no second guessing once it's here."

I growled for a moment, I couldn't let him get to me. "There's a chance I'm not even pregnant, y'know?"

"Yes, but there is a chance you are." Expected counter.

"I'm not going back with you." I shut my eyes, refusing to watch the emotions playing through his eyes, gathering my own thoughts. "I done decided I'm moving out of here and no one knows you've even been with me."

I felt his hands take my own, resting in my lap, he scooted beside me slowly as if testing my willingness to be close. It wasn't like we could be any closer than what we'd already done, so I wouldn't deny him.

"I'm glad you will be leaving this neighborhood." I looked at him then, his expression still a sad grimace. "It's amazing a woman alone has made it this long without any… lasting impressions."

I grinned, "It isn't like I'm without protection."

He nodded, "Psychics live among us, people who have sixth senses that can feel what you are to me. It would be a challenge for you, for a little one it would be dangerous. I am not well received in today's society by humans or mutants."

"You're not a complete loss either." I looked to my feet. "You may not have the best outlook, but it's understandable after what you've been through. I don't intend to ever see you again after you go back."

He released my hands and I could him take a deep breath. "If there does happen to be a child."

"I would tell them one day, but it wouldn't be any time soon. They'd grow up knowing I loved them and that their father wished to be with them, but things didn't work out so that he could." I had thought about that, about telling my child about their father. I wouldn't take the easy route and say he died, but I refused to tell them everything and put them at risk.

"Do you think it wise?" He took my hands again, "Have you really thought this out? I mean other than paying for a roof, for food, for diapers, you'd have a whole new set of responsibilities, worries, and it's not an easy path. We're both mutants, what if we had a mutant child."

"That is not a problem. I don't care if they happen to have powers or not, I'll love them either way. There are day cares, better jobs, and I would be there. I know I don't have much, but I can get a better job. My baby would never do without." He nodded.

"People would kill you and torture the child to get to me." His eyes met mine in a cold stare. "They might force you to watch as they tormented the child of Magneto. Men are cruel, they get creative when it is something they hate or fear. They might rape you as the child watch or vice versa, they might peal the skin from your bodies to see how long you'd live, they might-"

"Please, I'm aware of the dangers." I felt my eyes tearing up and fought for control to keep from crying. "I would hide us. It would be my first priority." He started to say something else, but I squeezed his hands. "I don't think I could live with myself if there was a child and I put it down before at least giving it the chance for life. It would be in my head every day, every moment, every time I saw a child I would think of my own. I don't judge anyone that has, but I couldn't live with it."

He nodded, "There's little else to say."

I smiled through the tears that finally fell, "I hope you don't hate me."

He kissed the knuckles of my hand, "Never. At the very least I consider you a friend." A friend. He considered me a friend; it seemed an insignificant word for the last few days.

It seemed a wind had seeped into my door with Victor Creed then ended with the tornado gusts of Eric Lehnsherr. I'd known very little about the Brotherhood a week ago, but now it seemed to heat my blood with unfamiliar emotions when I heard it mentioned. Eric had changed me, for either good or bad, I was changed.

"Do you wish to leave tonight?" I asked, finally spitting out the next problem my mind seemed to find as a focal point.

He touched my shoulder softly, before gently pulling me to him. I went, but my body was stiff as I prepared for his rejection. We were only friends and friends came and went.

His blue eyes sparkled as they studied mine, his hands warm against me, and his body hard and rigid against my own soft skin. If nothing else, there was attraction between us.

"Do you wish me too?" his soft accented voice sent shivers of excitement through my brain and I found myself leaning into him.

"You're my friend." I whispered. "Stay as long as you wish."

He smiled, his lips inching closer to mine. "My wishes and wants make little difference in this world."

I nodded, "Then stay as long as you can."

His lips met mine in a timid kiss, different than the previous ones we'd shared. There was want and need, but there was an almost desperate quality to connect in our kiss. We were searching each other for that one intimacy the rest of the world denied us, for that one moment of peace, very basic need to be needed. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer, but he made no move to take things farther and neither did I.


End file.
